memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ethan Phillips
| geboorteplaats = Long Island, New York, V.S. | imdb = nm0680392 |}} Ethan Phillips, geboren op 8 februari in Long Island, Verenigde Staten, is bekend geworden met zijn rol als Neelix, de Talaxian lieveling uit Star Trek: Voyager. Hij werkte ook mee aan Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Enterprise en (in de laatste niet genoemd). Vroege carrière Phillips is geboren in Long Island, New York. Hij studeerde af aan de Boston Universiteit met een graad in Engelse literatuur en van de Cornell Universiteit met een graad in kunst. Hij begon zijn acteercarrière als Pete John Downey in de televisieserie Benson. Alhoewel deze serie al in begon speelde hij pas mee vanaf . In deze serie speelde ook toekomstig Star Trek: Deep Space Nine acteur Rene Auberjonois (Odo) mee. Phillips en Auberjonois speelde samen in deze serie tot in toen Phillips de serie verliet. Tijdens zijn rol in Benson had hij zijn filmdebuut in Ragtime ( , met Voyager acteur Brad Dourif (Lon Suder). Nadat hij Benson verlaten had begon hij met spelen van filmrollen. Hij had een kleine rol in de bekende horrorfilm Critters ( , met Scott Grimes) en het jaar daarop speelde hij in de komedie Burglar met Whoopi Goldberg. In speelde hij in drie films: Lean on Me (met Tony Todd en Mike Starr), de romantische komedie Bloodhounds of Broadway (met Googy Gress, Stephen McHattie en Alan Ruck) en het, met een Oscar onderscheidde, historische oorlogsdrama Glory (met Bob Gunton, Cliff deYoung, Richard Riehle en Mark Margolis). Phillips bleef echter ook voor de televisie werken. In speelde hij, samen met Lance LeGault en Raphael Sbarge in de pilotaflevering van de kortlopende serie Werewolf. Hij werkte ook mee aan een aflevering van The Twilight Zone met Christopher Carroll. De jaren '90 In de jaren '90 speelde hij in diverse televisie- en filmproducties. In speelde hij met Bebe Neuwirth in de komedie Green Card en in met Zach Grenier in Mel Gibson's The Man Without a Face. Een jaar later speelde hij in The Shadow en had hij een rol in de western komedie Wagons East. In deze film speelde ook Robert Picardo, die later dat jaar samen met Phillips in Star Trek: Voyager zou gaan spelen. Picardo had oorspronkelijk auditie gedaan voor de rol van Neelix voordat hij de rol van De Dokter kreeg toegewezen. In Wagons East speelden ook Ed Lauter en Charles Rocket mee. Televisieprojecten waarin hij speelde voordat hij in Voyager mee ging spelen waren onder mee Condition: Critical, met Anne Haney en gastoptredens in L.A. Law (met Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake en Diana Muldaur), Law & Order en NYPD Blue (met Gordon Clapp). Tijdens zijn optreden in Voyager speelde Phillips ook nog andere rollen. In speelde hij met Next Generation acteur Patrick Stewart en Deep Space Nine gastacteur Steven Weber in het komische drama Jeffrey. Twee jaar later speelde hij met Kirstie Alley in For Richer or Poorer. In speelde hij in The Battery, die geschreven en geregisseerd was door zijn Voyager collega Robert Duncan McNeill. Hij speelde ook mee in een andere film van McNeill, 9mm of Love, waarin ook Liz Vassey een rol had. Hij speelde in ook mee in de bekende televisie miniserie From the Earth to the Moon, waarin ook een groot aantal andere Star Trek acteurs een rol hadden: David Andrews, David Clennon, Ronny Cox, Clint Howard, Daniel Hugh Kelly, John Carroll Lynch, Deborah May, Andy Milder, Holmes Osborne, Mark Rolston, Stephen Root en Alan Ruck. Overige series waren onder meer Maybe This Time (met Michael Ensign), Chicago Hope (met Gregory Itzin) en Homeboys in Outer Space (met David L. Lander en Star Trek: The Original Series acteur James Doohan). Na Voyager's einde Na het einde van Voyager in begon Phillips weer met het spelen van gastrollen in televisieseries. Hij speelde onder meer in Providence (met Concetta Tomei), Touched by an Angel (met Scott Thompson), JAG (met Steven Culp) en Las Vegas (met Nikki Cox). Hij speelde zelfs een rol in een niet uitgebracht pilot met als titel The Danny Comden Project, geregisseerd door Robert Duncan McNeill. In oktober had hij drie gastoptredens in Boston Legal, waarin hij samen speelde met Armin Shimerman. Behalve vaste acteurs William Shatner en Rene Auberjonois, speelde ook gastacteur Ron Canada een rol. Recentelijk heeft hij een gastrol gehad in series als Eli Stone (met Bill Smitrovich), Bones (met Geoff Meed), and Bryan Fuller's Pushing Daisies (met Stephen Root). Bovendien speelde hij de rol van "Mr. Gorn" in de korte film Roddenberry on Patrol. Deze film, die geregisseerd werd door Voyager collega Tim Russ (Tuvok), gaf een komische kijk op hoe Gene Roddenberry Star Trek had bedacht en opgezet. In deze film speelde ook Robert Beltran, Richard Herd, Walter Koenig, Nichelle Nichols, Robert O'Reilly, Robert Picardo, George Takei en Tim Russ zelf mee. Zijn laatste activiteiten waren als stem in de Nickelodeon films The Wild Thornberrys Movie ( , met de stemmen van Brock Peters, Keith Szarabajka en Alfre Woodard) en Rugrats Go Wild! ( , ook met de stem van Tony Jay). Hetzelfde jaar speelde hij ook in de zwarte komedie Bad Santa, de science fiction film The Island ( , geschreven door Roberto Orci en Alex Kurtzman en met Glenn Morshower en Randy Oglesby) en de onafhankelijke film Trim ( , met Michael Pataki). Optredens Afbeelding:DrFarek.jpg|Farek (TNG: "Ménage à Troi") Afbeelding:'D.jpg|Nachtclub Maitre d' ( ) Afbeelding:Ferengi Neelx.jpg|Neelix als een Ferengi (VOY: "False Profits") Afbeelding:Neelix french resistance.jpg|Neelix als een lid van het Franse verzet (VOY: "The Killing Game, Deel I") Afbeelding:Neelix klingon.jpg|Neelix als een Klingon (VOY: "The Killing Game, Deel I") Afbeelding:Evil neelix.jpg|Neelix als een hologram in The Voyager Encounter (VOY: "Living Witness") Afbeelding:Ulis.jpg|Ulis (ENT: "Acquisition") Phillips, Ethan Phillips, Ethan Phillips, Ethan Phillips, Ethan Phillips, Ethan de:Ethan Phillips en:Ethan Phillips es:Ethan Phillips fr:Ethan Phillips pl:Ethan Phillips